(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing headgear of a peeling off effect. During use, the appearance of the headgear will, as expected, gradually experience a peeling off effect after constant use, wash and artificial tear, thereby obtaining an ancient taste, or even a new fashion tide having a unique style of classical beauty.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Headgear has become a common clothing accessory for outdoor activities. The style that a headgear carries is the most important factor when a user chooses a headgear, since one would choose various headgears for use in opportune moments and occasions, and for matching clothing of various styles. As such, various kinds of headgears have been designed and manufactured to satisfy the consumers' needs.
Taking a baseball cap for example, basically, a baseball cap is composed of six pieces sewn together to form a crown shape, and a peak of a hard material sewn to the front end of the crown for the purpose of sunshade. As the outer appearance of the crown is a fabric material, it will not be easily worn out even after constant dirtying and wash. As such, the style of the cap remains unchanged, thus making the user bored with it.
Accordingly, there exists a need for changing the style of the headgear commonly used, while improving the durability of the headgear, and still, allowing the freshness of the headgear. The inventor thus researched and disclosed a headgear which is enriched of variation during the time of constant use.
Concluded above, the invention has provided a novel method for manufacturing a headgear, the appearance of which will gradually peel off after constant use and wash, thus presenting a classical style full of freshness and aesthetics.